Weapons in Danger Zone
The followiing is a full list of weapons available in Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone. Weapons can be purchased from black market dealers due to the protagonist's being a convicted felon. Melee Baseball bat The baseball bat is a heavy wooden club meant to be used in the sport of baseball. However, it can also be used as a deadly weapon. Louisville Slugger.jpg Knife Nightstick Sledgehammer Handguns Hi-Point Model C-9 The Hi-Point Model C-9 is a full-size handgun chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 8+1 rounds and generally performs poorly. HIPoint9mm.jpg Beretta 96 The Beretta 96 is a full-size handgun chambered in .40 S&W. It has a capacity of 10+1 rounds. Beretta96.jpg Smith & Wesson M&P9 The Smith & Wesson M&P9 is a full-size handgun chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 17+1 rounds. M&P9.jpg Glock 22 The Glock 22 is a full-size handgun chambered in .40 S&W. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. Glock 22.jpg|Glock 22 Glock 21 The Glock 21 is a full-size handgun chambered in .45 ACP. It has a capacity of 13+1 rounds. Glock21(2).jpg Desert Eagle Mark XIX The Desert Eagle Mark XIX is a full-size handgun chambered in .50 AE. It has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. Tiger Desert Eagle.jpg Shotguns Remington Model 870 Express Pistol Grip The Remington Model 870 Express Pistol Grip is a pump-action 12-gauge shotgun. It has a capacity of 6+1 rounds. R870PistolGrip.jpg Benelli M4 Super 90 The Benelli M4 Super 90 is a semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun. It has a capacity of 5/7+1 rounds. BenelliM4Super90.jpg Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 The Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 is a fully automatic 12-gauge shotgun. It has a capacity of 10/20+1 rounds. USAS12.jpg Remington Model 1100 Tac-4 The Remington Model 1100 Tac-4 is a semi-automatic shotgun. It has a capacity of 8+1 rounds. Remington1100Tac4.jpg Machine pistols Intratec TEC-9 The Intratec TEC-9 is a pistol, illegally converted to fully automatic, chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 32+1 rounds. Tec9.jpg Steyr TMP The Steyr TMP is a select fire machine pistol chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 15/20/30+1 rounds. SteyrTMP.jpg Ingram MAC-10 The Ingram MAC-10 is a machine pistol chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 32+1 rounds. MAC10.jpeg|MAC-10 Submachine guns Heckler & Koch UMP45 The Heckler & Koch UMP45 is a select fire submachine gun chambered in .45 ACP. It has a capacity of 25+1 rounds. UMP45.JPG|Note: Aftermarket foregrip Heckler & Koch MP5 FN P90 Assault rifles Norinco Type 56 The Norinco Type 56 is a select fire assault rifle chambered in 7.62x39mm. It has a capacity of 20/30/40+1 rounds. Norinco Type 56.jpg Heckler & Koch M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle The Heckler & Koch M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) is a select fire assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. It has a capacity of 30+1 rounds. M27.jpg Heckler & Koch MR556A1 The Heckler & Koch MR556A1 is a semi-automatic assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. It has a capacity of 30+1 rounds. MR556A1.jpg Heavy Weapons Airtronic RPG-7 The Airtronic RPG-7 is a rocket launcher chambered in 40mm. AirtronicRPG7.jpg FIM-92 Stinger The FIM-92 Stinger is a missile launcher with heat-seeking capabilities. Milkor MGL Mk 1S The Milkor MGL Mk 1S is a grenade launcher chambered in 40x46mm. It has a capacity of 6 rounds. MGL.jpg M60 Sniper rifles Remington Model 700 The Remington Model 700 is a bolt-action rifle chambered in .308 Winchester. It has a capacity of 4+1 rounds. Remington 700 30 06.jpg Thrown Weapons Category:Weapon Pages Category:Danger Zone